Hush Hush
by Death Mastricico
Summary: Pra quem leu o livro, bom, eu adaptei ele para história ficar SasuSaku!  *-* Pra quem não leu, vem ler! *-*


...Deus não poupou a anjos quando pecaram,

antes, precipitando-os no inferno,

os entregou a abismos de trevas,

reservando-os para o juízo...

–**2 Pedro 2:4**

Loire Valley, França;

Novembro de 1565

Chauncey estava com a filha de um fazendeiro nos bancos relvados do rio Loire quando a tempestade começou, e tendo deixado seu cavalo castrado perambulando na clareira, foi deixado com seus dois próprios pés para levarem-no de volta ao château. Ele arrancou uma fivela prateada de seu sapato, a colocou na palma da mão da garota, e a observou sair correndo, lama afundando em sua saia. Então ele colocou suas botas e começou o caminho para casa.

Chuva envolveu o campo escuro que cercava o Château de Langeais. Chauncey pisou sem dificuldade nas sepulturas e húmus submersos do cemitério; mesmo na espessa névoa ele conseguia encontrar seu caminho para casa daqui e não temia se perder. Não havia névoa nenhuma hoje a noite, mas a escuridão e o ataque da chuva eram enganadores o bastante.

Havia movimento na extremidade da visão de Chauncey, e ele virou instantaneamente sua cabeça para esquerda. Ao primeiro olhar, o que parecia ser um grande anjo no topo de um monumento próximo se levantou inteiramente. Nem pedra nem mármore, o garoto tinha braços e pernas. Seu torso estava nu, seus pés descalços, e uma calça de camponês pendia baixa em sua cintura. Ele pulou do monumento, as pontas de seu cabelo preto pingando da chuva. Ele escorregava no seu rosto, que era escuro como o de um espanhol.

A mão de Chauncey arrastou-se para o punho de sua espada. "Quem está aí?"

A boca do garoto deu um vestígio de sorriso.

"Não brinque com o Duc de Langeais," Chauncey avisou. "Eu pedi o seu nome. Dê-o."

"Duc?" O garoto se inclinou contra um salgueiro retorcido. "Ou bastardo?"

Chauncey desembainhou sua espada. "Retire o que disse! Meu pai era o Duc de Langeais. Eu sou o Duc de Langeais agora," ele acrescentou desajeitadamente, e se amaldiçoou por isso.

Chauncey ferveu com o afrontoso insulto. "E o _seu_ pai?" ele exigiu, estendendo sua espada. Ele ainda não conhecia todos os seus vassalos, mas ele estava aprendendo. Ele marcaria o nome da família desse garoto a ferro na memória. "Eu perguntarei mais uma vez," ele disse em uma voz baixa, esfregando uma mão pelo seu rosto para afastar a chuva. "Quem é você?"

O garoto andou e empurrou de lado a espada. Ele de repente parecia mais velho do que Chauncey havia presumido, talvez até mesmo um ou dois anos mais velho do que Chauncey. "Um dos descendentes do Diabo," ele respondeu.

Chauncey sentiu um aperto de medo em seu estômago. "Você é um lunático delirante," disse entre os dentes. "Caia fora do meu caminho."

O chão abaixo de Chauncey se inclinou. Explosões de dourado e vermelho estouraram atrás de seus olhos. Encurvado com suas unhas triturando suas coxas, ele olhou para o garoto, pestanejando e arfando, tentando achar sentido no que acontecia. Sua mente vacilava como se não fosse mais sua para comandar.

O garoto se agachou para nivelar seus olhos. "Escute cuidadosamente. Eu preciso de algo de você. Eu não irei embora até eu ter isso. Você entende?"

Cerrando seus dentes, Chauncey balançou sua cabeça para expressar sua descrença – seu desacato. Ele tentou cuspir no garoto, mas escorreu em seu queixo, sua língua recusando-se a obedecê-lo.

O garoto entrelaçou suas mãos ao redor das de Chauncey; o calor delas o queimou e ele soltou um grito.

"Eu preciso do seu juramento de lealdade," o garoto disse. "Ajoelhe-se sobre um joelho e jure."

Chauncey ordenou sua garganta a rir cruelmente, mas sua garganta constringiu e ele se afogou com o som. Seu joelho direito entortou como se tivesse sido chutado por trás, apesar de ninguém estar lá, e ele tropeçou para frente na lama. Ele se curvou de lado e forçou vômito sem sucesso.

"Jure," o garoto repetiu.

Calor fluiu no pescoço de Chauncey; precisou de toda a sua energia para curvar suas mãos em dois punhos fracos. Ele riu de si mesmo, mas não havia humor. Ele não fazia ideia de como, mas o garoto estava infligindo a náusea e a fraqueza dentro dele. Ela não seria suspensa até que ele prestasse o juramento. Ele diria o que tivesse que dizer, mas ele jurou em seu coração que destruiria o garoto por essa humilhação.

"Lorde, eu me torno seu homem," Chauncey disse venenosamente.

O garoto levantou Chauncey de pé. "Me encontre aqui no começo do mês hebreu de Cheshvan. Durante as duas semanas entre a lua nova e a cheia, eu precisarei de seu serviço."

"Uma... _quinzena_?" Toda a estrutura de Chauncey tremeu debaixo do peso de sua raiva. "_Eu sou o Duc de Langeais!_"

"Você é um Nephil," o garoto disse em uma fatia de sorriso.

Chauncey tinha uma réplica profana na ponta da língua, mas ele a engoliu. Suas próximas palavras foram ditas com gelado veneno. "O que você disse?"

"Você pertence a raça bíblica dos Nephilim. Seu pai verdadeiro era um anjo que caiu do céu. Você é metade mortal." Os olhos escuros do garoto se levantaram, encontrando os de Chauncey. "Metade anjo caído."

A voz do tutor de Chauncey foi trazida dos recessos de sua mente, lendo passagens da Bíblia, contando de uma raça depravada criada quando anjos lançados do céu se acasalaram com mulheres mortais. Uma raça apavorante e poderosa. Um calafrio que não era repulsa total arrastou-se por Chauncey. "Quem é você?"

O garoto se virou, afastando-se, e embora Chauncey quisesse ir atrás dele, ele não

conseguia ordenar suas pernas a suportar seu peso. Ajoelhado ali, pestanejando através da chuva, ele viu duas cicatrizes grossas nas costas do torso nu do garoto. Elas se estreitavam para formar um V de ponta-cabeça.

"Você é um – caído?" ele chamou. "Suas asas foram arrancadas, não foram?"

O garoto – anjo – quem quer que ele fosse, não se virou. Chauncey não precisou da confirmação.

"O serviço que eu vou prover," ele gritou. "Eu exigo saber o que é!"

O ar ressoou com a baixa risada do garoto.


End file.
